2 Pieces
by ImaginaryTrouble
Summary: Descansó su palma de la mano contra su mejilla. –Lo haré Sasuke-kun.- Lo calmó, transmitiéndole esperanzas.- No espere todo este tiempo para tenerte como para morirme ahora.-


**DISCLAIMER: Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la canción a Demi Lovato. La trama si es mía.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

_**~· TWO PIECES ·~**_

_**.**_

* * *

_._

_Hay un niño, que perdió su camino, buscando a alguien con quien jugar._

_._

Sasuke tenía sus oscuros ojos posados en la aldea, su aldea. Columnas de humo y lenguas de fuego la cubrían por completo, los gritos de desesperación no eran ajenos al escenario.

Sasuke sonreía.

Ellos por fin, por fin, por fin estaban en el infierno en el que lo habían condenado a vivir.

¿Y dónde estaban el camino ninja de Naruto, el estúpido amor de Sakura o el intento de cariño de Kakashi? De nada había servido.

Se los había advertido: "Nada de eso los salvará". No escucharon. Por lo tanto, ahora ardían, ardían, ardían entre medio del amarillo y el rojo, en tonalidades de naranjas.

.

_Hay una niña en la ventana, las lágrimas ruedan sobre su rostro._

_._

Sakura tenía sus ojos jades posados en todas las cosas que amaba. Destruidas y abrazadas por el imbatible fuego. Observaba a su bella aldea caer frente al enemigo.

Sakura lloraba.

Ellos** él** le habían arrebatado todo lo que era capaz de formarle una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Y qué ganaban con esto? ¿Una estúpida venganza? ¿Acaso tan deteriorada estaba su alma, sin salvación? Kami, Sasuke estás perdido.

Se lo había dicho incontables veces a si misma: "Olvídalo, está perdido para siempre" Pero al parecer no funcionaba, algo la hacia desistir de darse por vencida. Algo en su mente, influenciada por el corazón, le susurraba que quizás **tenía que haber** había algo del antiguo Sasuke todavía allí dentro, confundido y aterrado.

_Somos tan solo niños perdidos, tratando de encontrar a un amigo, tratando de encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa._

Sasuke saltó de techo en techo, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Todo estaba devastado. Una chispa de diversión surcó su mirada al ver los cuerpos inertes de los aldeanos. Deseaba encontrar a alguno de sus antiguos compañeros y burlarse de sus patéticos lemas de la voluntad de fuego. De verdad lo deseaba.

Sakura se incorporó, con un punzante dolor en las costillas, y expulsó el humo de sus pulmones en una tos áspera. Un sollozo incontenible se escapó de sus agrietados labios al buscar frenéticamente a alguien vivo. Llevándose una mano a su costado lastimado se las arregló para comenzar a caminar, semi-corriendo. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien con vida.

.

_No sabemos hacia donde ir, así que tan solo me volveré a perder contigo._

_._

El destino, destino, destino. Y su sentido del humor.

**La coincidencia**. Y su ironía.

Quiso que se encontraran en la plaza. En esa maldita plaza donde todo había comenzado y acabado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, reconociéndose, apreciándose.

.

_Nunca caeremos_

_._

Él sonrió con arrogancia.

Ella lo hizo llena de tristeza.

.

_Porque encajamos perfectamente_

_._

Él pensó en que ella estaba distinta pero al mismo tiempo igual. Ella pensó lo mismo sobre él.

.

_Estas nubes negras sobre mi, llueven y se van._

_._

-Va a llover.- Susurró Sakura, rompiendo el silencio.

.

_Nunca caeremos._

_._

-Hmp- Él no se perdió el hecho de que ella respiraba con dificultad y que su costado derecho sangraba.

.

_Porque encajamos… como dos piezas de un corazón roto._

_._

-Supongo que este es mi fin.- Comentó tranquilamente.

-Ríndete Sakura.-

-Eso no esta en mis planes, Sasuke-kun.- Sonrió.

.

_Sé a donde podemos ir para no sentirnos decepcionados de nuevo._

_._

Él suspiró con fastidio ante lo testaruda que ella era. Por Dios, ni siquiera se podía mantener de pie. Probablemente no duraría más de cinco minutos en batalla. Menos contra él.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de su situación? ¿De lo patética que se veía? ¿Y por qué, demonios, le sonreía con cariño y lástima? ¿Acaso lo quería "salvar?

Él no necesitaba ser salvado. Demonios, ya había elegido su camino hace tiempo. Y por lo visto era el correcto, ya que ella, ella, ella era la que se desangraba y la que moriría.

.

_Podemos construir castillos de arena, yo seré la reina y tú mi rey._

_._

Ella nunca había visto a Sasuke tan vacío como lo hacia ahora. Tenía la certeza de que no sabía lo que hacia, de que estaba totalmente confundido y cegado por su bendita venganza. Sintió lástima, probablemente cuando todo acabara él se sentiría solo, miserable tal vez.

¿Por qué no había aceptado su ayuda? ¿Por qué su amor y el de Naruto no habían sido suficientes para salvarlo? ¿Qué habían hecho mal?

Kami, en qué había pensado para amarlo tanto. Demonios, ya lo había elegido a los seis años. Y por lo visto, era masoquista hasta el último segundo de su desgraciada existencia. **Lo amaba.**

**.**

_Somos tan solo niños perdidos, tratando de encontrar a un amigo, tratando de encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa._

_._

Él desenvainó su katana y el sharingan bailó en sus ojos.

Ella tan solo saco un kunai y se ajustó sus rasgados guantes negros.

.

_No sabemos hacia donde ir, así que tan solo me volveré a perder contigo_

_._

El ruido de metales chocando invadió la zona. Sakura peleaba con su último aliento, sin miedo de perderlo. Sasuke peleaba con su último fragmento de corazón, con ansia de olvidarlo.

.

_Nunca caeremos_

_._

Derecha, izquierda y golpe. Sakura caía al suelo y se volvía levantar. Kunai, katana y shuriken, una mejilla cortada.

.

_Porque encajamos perfectamente, encajamos perfectamente._

_._

Tercos ambos, por atacar y dejarse atacar, sabiendo que no les hacía bien a ninguno de los dos.

.

_Estas nubes negras sobre mi, llueven y se van._

_._

Un rayó cruzó el cielo de Konoha al tiempo que Sakura volvía a levantarse luego de que Sasuke la lanzará por los aires con una patada.

.

_Nunca caeremos_

_._

El sudor y el agotamiento hacían mella en Sakura, quien ya no podía aguantar más. Probablemente había llegado hasta el último momento de su vida. Y no pudo estar más contenta de morir en manos de su compañero.

.

_Porque encajamos como dos piezas de un roto…_

_._

Algo se rompió dentro de Sasuke cuando por fin dio un golpe certero, enterrando su katana en su oponente.

.

_Ahora puedo recostar mi cabeza y caer dormida._

_._

La sangre de Sakura lo salpicó en las manos. Los orbes verdes de ella parecían refulgir con sorpresa y resignación por igual. Su cuerpo, aclamado por la gravedad, se desprendió del agarre del arma de Sasuke y se desplomó. Apenas respirando. Perdiendo el pulso a cada latido de su agonizante corazón.

.

_Oh, pero no necesito dormir para ver mis sueños._

_._

El tiempo se detuvo cuando, horrorizado, comprendió la magnitud de su acto reciente.

Miró con sorpresa a su alrededor, como si cayera en cuenta de que esta en Konoha, su hogar. Por el rabillo pudo distinguir un cuerpo inmóvil sobre el suelo, tal vez fuese un conocido. Como lo era el espantoso líquido rojo escarlata de su compañera en el mango de su katana.

Degustó las partículas saladas de las lágrimas en el viento, y en el tormento de su realidad despertó de todo.

.

_Porque justo en frente mío…_

_._

Él no quería esto.

Él quería tan sólo acabar con la corrupción, no con todo a su alrededor.

"Lo hice por amor a la aldea, mi hogar" Las palabras de Itachi le llegaron en ecos.

"Sasuke, no puedes matar a los inocentes que nada tuvieron que ver con la masacre de tu clan" Reconoció la voz chillona de Naruto.

"Los que traicionan a sus amigos son peor que escoria" Demonios, Kakashi.

"Te amo Sasuke-kun"

-No.-Susurró.- No, no, no, no.- Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Desesperado.

La buscó con la mirada y el pánico creció en su interior cuando descubrió que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-No.-

.

_Hay un niño, que perdió su camino, buscando a alguien con quien jugar._

_._

La volteó hacia arriba y su corazón se contrajo en esperanza cuando ella abrió sus ojos, reconociéndolo.

.

_No sabemos hacia donde ir, así que tan solo me volveré a perder contigo._

_._

Sakura le sonrió con ternura, porque estaba segura de que el Sasuke que tenía enfrente era su Sasuke.

-Has vuelto.- Apenas musitó.

.

_Nunca caeremos._

_._

Hizo una mueca que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa, pero la preocupación no dejo que se completara. Acercó sus manos firmes a la herida que había causado. Indeciso, por primera vez en su vida, las detuvo a medio camino.

.

_Porque encajamos perfectamente, encajamos perfectamente._

_._

-Y-yo…- Intentó hablar.

-Lo sé, yo también lo siento.- Le cortó ella.

.

_Estas nubes negras sobre mi, llueven y se van._

_._

-Aún, aún puedo salvarte.- El tono desesperado de su voz la volvió a hacer sonreír. Era él, Kami, era él.

.

_Nunca caeremos_

_._

_-_Resiste, por favor.- Le susurró contra el cuello al tiempo que le pasaba los brazos sobre las rodillas y la espalda, alzándola y apretándola contra su pecho.

.

_Porque encajamos como…_

_._

Descansó su palma de la mano contra su mejilla. –Lo haré Sasuke-kun.- Lo calmó, transmitiéndole esperanzas.- No espere todo este tiempo para tenerte como para morirme ahora.-

.

_Porque encajamos como…_

_._

_**-Justu de recuperación.-**_

_-Jutsu de transportación.-_

Antes de que la primera lágrima del cielo aterrizara en Konoha, ellos habían desaparecido.

.

_Dos piezas de un corazón roto._

_._

-Ya estamos a salvo Sakura.-

.

_Hay un niño, que perdió su camino, buscando a alguien con quien jugar._

_._

Y lo había encontrado, encontrado, encontrado** para siempre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HOLA, HOLA! Gracias por leer. Hacia mucho que no publicaba algo.**

**Anyway, solo les quería rogar un review con una crítica o una felicitacion! Algo, cualquier cosa..  
**

**RECUERDEN:**

**Cualquier señal de Vida es bienvenida!**

**~ImaginaryT**


End file.
